Frozen Smile
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Seandainya saja senyumku abadi selamanya. Seandainya tubuhku tak bergeming selamanya. Seandainya, jiwaku pergi selama-lamanya. Songfic. Song taken from FFXIII OST: Iro no nai Sekai  Colorless World / Dust to DUst / Oerba Theme .


Seandainya saja senyumku abadi selamanya.

Seandainya tubuhku tak bergeming selamanya.

Seandainya, jiwaku pergi selama-lamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen Smile<strong>

===OO===

_Frozen Smile project_

_Story _© Retriva Cavalessane

_Final Fantasy XIII © _Square-Enix

_Colorless World / Dust to Dust (Iro no nai Sekai) © _Masashi Hamauzu

_Genre: Tragedy_

_Rate: T_

_Warning: Songfic_

===OO===

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nothing left to fear, l'Cie<strong>_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku takutkan.

Aku tak takut mati.

Aku tak takut gagal dalam kehidupan.

Aku tak takut pada musuh.

Aku, hanya takut pada sebuah tidur abadi.

Ya, sesimpel itulah yang mampu membuat rasa takutku bertumbuh seiringnya waktu.

Tidur abadi memang tidak menyakitkan.

Namun bagaimana jika tidur abadimu terjadi karena kau sukses mempertaruhkan kebenaran.

Kemudian gagal dalam menimbang kebathilan di dalam hati.

Tidurku terasa sangat singkat. Tubuhku dingin, mataku tak dapat digerakkan, seluruh anggota gerakku kaku. Sesaat, aku tak mampu melihat dunia.

Apa karena aku gagal menimbang kebathilan?

Apa yang masih bertarung di dalam hatiku?

Apakah ini ketakutan yang tak pernah aku impikan?

Serah, aku minta maaf.

Selama aku berjalan menjemputmu ke dunia nyata, sikapku beberapa kali sempat irasional. Egois.

Ini semua karena dirimu. Untuk dirimu.

Benarkah?

Sekarang, aku sadar aku salah.

Aku tahu tujuanku sebagai l'Cie.

Kumohon Serah.

Kembalilah…

Karena seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu aku takutkan.

===OO===

_**Cradled in eternity**_

Terombang-ambing antara realitas yang menusuk dan mimpi delusional.

Untuk seberapa lama kah aku akan terjebak.

Aku tidak tahu segala sesuatu tentang apa yang aku tidak ingin ketahui.

Dan yang seharusnya tak patut aku ketahui.

Untuk seberapa lama kah aku akan terbuai.

Dalam timangan keabadian.

Akankah aku akan benar-benar hidup abadi.

Atau hanya tidur ku kah yang abadi?

===OO===

_**Shore of sand, your fate awaits**_

Debu dan tanah yang bercampur.

Menguasai Cocoon.

Huru-hara dan hiruk-pikuk meletus dimana-mana.

Aku tak tahan.

Tuhan, jika Kau ada, kabulkanlah doa yang kupanjatkan saat Hari Ketigabelas.

Aku percaya pada kembang api yang meluncur dan meledak malam itu.

Sekarang, saatnya Kau mengabulkan permohonanku.

Takdir menungguku.

Menunggu hari kematianku.

Sekejam itukah takdirku, Tuhan?

Namun ini juga merupakan jalan yang kupilih.

Demi Serah, aku akan menghadapi kematian.

Aku memang tidak takut mati.

Namun, kematian adalah tidur abadi.

Dan, aku takut.

Takut terombang-ambing dalam khayalan delusionalnya.

Terikat pada malam yang misterius.

Jiwa yang tak memiliku tuan.

Hembusan nafas yang tersedak.

Tenggorokan yang tercekat.

Takdirku.

Kau hebat dalam memainkan skenario kehidupanku.

===OO===

_**Oh surrender in the light**_

Mereka bilang aku ini musuh.

Aku memang musuh.

Aku melawan para tentara.

Aku membunuh tanpa rasa takut dan bersalah.

Pantaskah aku disebut sebagai pahlawan?

Bahkan oleh adikku sendiri?

Tangan yang berlumur dosa.

Hati yang terbelenggu kebutaan cahaya-Nya.

Lidah yang kelu karena penyesalan.

Adalah sebahagian kecil dari manik-manik dosa yang telah kurangkai sendiri.

Tulangku serasa beku.

Tidurku terasa menyejukkan.

Aku telah terbalut oleh kristal.

_**~Lightning Farron in Crystal Stasis**_

* * *

><p><em><em>===OO===

_**Dust to Dust**_

Jatuh perlahan.

Bagaikan salju beriris tipis.

Menenggelamkan kejayaan Cocoon.

Peradabannya yang melampaui teknologi masa lalu.

Hanyalah sejarah yang tertulis di atas lembaran usang.

Dosa yang terlukis di atasnya dalam berbagai bentuk hiburan.

Bidak berupa penduduk.

Adalah hal yang menurutku memalukan.

Untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu.

Aku harus menumpas debu.

Debu, harus kembali menjadi debu agar mampu teratasi dan agar mampu dirakit kembali.

Dan, aku berhasil.

Rasa lelah pun terbayar.

Oleh senyum beku yang terukir di atas kristal mati.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN<em>**


End file.
